Secret Life
by Kaoru Oneill
Summary: uma visão diferente sobre a vida de Hajime Saitou e sua familia. minha primeira fic, e eu adoro ela. por favor leiam e comentem. COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** é óbvio que Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, pq c me pertencesse a Tomoe teria morrido de uma forma mais dolorosa. A mulher do Saitou teria aparecido, e eu teria mantido o sensei Watsuki numa coleirinha pra q ele fizesse só aquilo o que quisesse. (risadas maléficas: muhuahuahauahuahaua) 

travessão - fala dos personagens

aspas " pensamentos dos personagens"

pedido especial: **POR FAVOR comentem!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Senhor- disse o jovem policial, enquanto entrava a passos cautelosos na sala, ao homem a sua frente - Senhor, o senhor mandou chamar? Lentamente o homem ergue os olhos, de uma intensa cor âmbar, e encara o jovem oficial - Sim, quero que mande chamar uma carruagem.

O rapaz olhou para o subdelegado a sua frente com uma expressão confusa, era de conhecimento de todos no quartel da Polícia Metropolitana de Tóquio que o subdelegado Fujita Goro era um homem intrigante, por isso alvo de alguns comentários, e possuidor de certos hábitos e um deles era o de caminhar para casa quando saía do trabalho.

- Algum problema? perguntou Fujita num tom displicentemente sarcástico - Ou você simplesmente não consegue obedecer uma simples ordem?

- Não senhor...digo sim senhor vou providenciar já senhor.  
Era incrível como aquele homem conseguia assustar somente com um olhar, pensou o policial, e não é pra menos se o que dizem for verdade esse é Hajime Saitou, ex-comandante do 3º esquadrão do Shinsengumi e um dos poucos que conseguia lutar de igual para igual com Battousai. "É não tinha por que sentir-se mal por temer aquele homem afinal quase todos ali temiam as vezes até mesmo o próprio delegado preferia pagar para não comprar briga com ele"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logo após a saída do inoportuno e ridiculamente jovem policial, Hajime Saitou tornou a baixar os olhos para os relatórios a sua frente mas achou ser impossível retomar a concentração, "esses idiotas", não havia como retomar o trabalho agora e ele nem queria, detestava a burocracia de trabalhar para a polícia, mais havia momentos que conpemsavam todo esse tédio.

Como quando pudera retomar a luta com battousai depois de crer que nunca mais teria a chance, "o idiota e seu voto de de não matar, aquele homem não era mais battousai, principalmente depois do incidente com Yukishiro, outro idiota que realmente acreditava que a irmã a 15 anos morta sorria pra ele, portanto não havia mais necessidade,infelizmente por que foi divertida aquela luta no dojo Kamia, de decidir aquela disputa".

Sem pensar muito ergueu-se da cadeira esticando as longas pernas, a base de seus mais de 1me 80(n/a: arf arf arf) e passando as mãos pelos cabelos muito negros e curtos encaminhou-se à janela que estava aberta e trazia uma suave brisa de inicio de verão. Tirou de um dos bolsos do uniforme um cigarro e acendendo-o sentou-se ao parapeito da janela para fumar e esperar a chegada da carruagem. Tinha adquirido o habito do fumo havia algum tempo embora não soubesse precisar quando, não fazia diferença, fora depois que conhecera Tokio, portanto ela poderia dizer-lhe quando acontecera.

Não tinha o costume de pegar carruagens, a menos que fosse uma viagem longa, preferia andar, mesmo a noite, contudo se atrasara com relatórios e prometera a Tokio que chegaria cedo em casa, portanto não havia problemas em abrir uma exceção.

Enquanto observava o pôr-do-Sol, a porta é escancarada fazendo com que todos os seus músculos ficassem rapidamente tensos e ele levasse mão a espada.

-Chefe!

Tão rápido quanto se flexionaram seus músculos relaxaram ao ver quem passava da porta, a pessoa(ou pelo menos era o que diziam embora ele discorda-se) era um pouco mais baixa que ele, os cabelos compridos e espetados com um tom de loiro descolorado que realmente fazia ele pensar "talvez seja por isso que ele passa tanto tempo no bordel".E lançando um olhar de profundo desagrado se virou para ver o que exatamente seu subordinado da família das vassouras queria.

- O que foi idiota? ele questionou, sem se preocupar em esconder sua falta de interesse.

- Vixi chefe, calma, ei por que tu vai pega carruagem hoje ein? AHA, sei vai da uma passadinha no bordel antes de ih pra casa, ein? Ei chefe por fala am casa c mora onde ein?

Saitou se quer deu-se o trabalho de responder. Apenas saiu de perto da janela, olhou para a mesa, dela para Chou e quando chegou perto o suficiente enterrou o cigarro na testa do espadachim que se apagou produzindo um chiado muito característico.

- Unpf.

- Pô chefe, pera ai, ai ai, me da uma carona, disse Chou enquanto encarapitava-se na carruagem logo atrás de Saitou Não havia muito sobre o que conversar, pelo menos não dentro de uma carruagem onde poderiam ser ouvidos pelo cocheiro, e embora Chou tivesse tentado levantar uma conversa não foi bem sucedido..."o homem não ta aqui hoje"

Muitas vezes se pegara pensando em Tokio naquele dia e no por que daquela insistência de que ele fosse pra casa cedo.

Não era raro que ele chegasse em casa muito tarde as vezes, até mesmo no outro dia, mas ela nunca reclamara, as vezes fazia uma brincadeira ou outra, provavelmente pra deixa-lo irritado, e se divertir. Só que naquele dia ela o fizera prometer, o que era realmente estranho, ele podia contar nos dedos as vezes que ela realmente o fizera prometer alguma coisa, e ele jamais negava,  
alguma coisa nele não permitia. Ela exercia um poder sobre ele e sabia disso. O bom era que somente eles sabiam.

Foi interrompido de seus pensamentos por uma parada brusca.

- É aqui que eu desço chefe, tchauzinhuu.- Ao dizer isso pulou da carruagem jogando algo para o cocheiro, não sabia dizer o que era, mas pela expressão do homem certamente não era nada muito agradável.

Saitou apenas meneou a cabeça, para indicar seu conhecimento sobre o fato, não estava nem um pouco interessado no Chou ia fazer com um balde e algumas outras coisas que foram mencionadas, ele se quer registrou o fato. Apenas agradeceu por poder se ver livre daquela vassoura, era uma pena que não podia leva-lo para brincar com o galinácio que pertencia a battousai, não pode segurar o riso, tinha certeza que os dois iriam apreciar o reencontro.

Observou que a carruagem fazia finalmente menção de parar. E, alguns minutos depois, parava em frente a sua casa. Não era exatamente uma casa muito grande, de dois andares no estilo europeu. Não tinha ficado muito feliz quando Tokio levou-o para ve-la, sempre preferira casas no estilo tradicional japonês, mas ela disse que realmente tinha gostado, embora ele suspeitasse que, o que realmente a atraíra fora o grande jardim nos fundos, podia vê-la fazendo planos enquanto conheciam o lugar. Ela adorava-os, passava boa parte do tempo, quando ele não estava em casa e quando estava também trabalhando nele, em contrapartida ele gostava da visão, era algo que sempre lhe trouxera paz. Acabou comprando a casa, mesmo que contrariado, precisava admitir o lugar era bonito e ela tinha bons argumentos, estava numa distância estratégica da central e lançara mão do sorriso, no final das contas ela sempre tinha bons argumentos.

As luzes estavam acesas, não era estranho, mesmo que o Sol não tivesse se posto ainda, os meninos ainda eram relativamente pequenos e Tsutomo mesmo que não deixasse transparecer não gostava de escuro e Eiji parecia não se incomodar mas depois do que ele vira, Saitou acreditava ser difícil que ele não se importasse de verdade, mas o menino recusava-se a ser um estorvo ajudando sempre que podia. Passara a idolatrar Tokio, a gostar Tsutomo como um irmão,  
por isso ela sempre o botava de babá, nenhum dos dois reclamava, seu filho havia gostado do menino no momento em que botou os olhos nele, havia confessado a ele certa vez que o Eiji não era idiota que nem as outras crianças que conhecia, e quanto a ele próprio, nunca saberia se seu filho de criação, como Tokio costuamava dizer, gostava realmente dele mas sempre o tratava com respeito.

Quando começou a ensinar kenjutsu a Tsutomo, Eiji pedira para aprender junto e mencionara que tambem gostaria de ser policial, embora ja imagina-se nunca pensara que ele realmente falaria com Saitou sobre isso, com esse pensamento resolveu ensina-lo a sério, sabia que se tornaria um bom policial.

Provavelmente os dois estariam na sala brincando e esperando pelo jantar. Tokio não permitia que os dois treinassem com as shinais dentro de casa, sabia muito bem que iria acontecer algum desastre à algum móvel se deixa-se. Ele também mal podia esperar, estava faminto.

Colocou a chave na fechadura, girou-a ouvindo o estalido curto e característico. Não reparara que uma das janelas do segundo andar na parte lateral da casa estava quebrada. Atravessou a batente da porta quando aquele cheiro invadiu suas narinas, desembainhou a espada, conhecia muito bem aquele odor, caminhou com passos decididos e sorrateiros pelo corredor, aquele cheiro metálico impregnara suas roupas e por vezes ele mesmo durante muito tempo. Por isso não podia se enganar.

Sangue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** eu não sei pq tem q fica escrevendu isso a cada capítulo, mas, lá vai: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, infelizmente. 

Legendas:  
-travessão- fala dos personagens

"aspas" ocasional pensamento

novamente pedido especial: **POR FAVOR comentem**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninguém naquela noite percebeu os homens que corriam apressados, rua abaixo, cortando a fina nevoa que envolvia aquela noite, anormalmente fria, de inicio de verão, na cidade da Tóquio.

Eram cerca de 5, haviam se separado do resto do grupo, para não chamar a atenção. O mais alto deles, um homem atar racado na volta dos 40 anos, carregava um menino, aparentemente dormindo, de cerca de 4 anos e com cabelos muito negros.

-Chefe! disse aquele que carregava a criança - É melhor a gente apura, daqui a pouco o pivete acorda.

- Segura ele ai. respondeu com irritação aquele que era chamado de chefe pelos outros - Daqui a poco a gente chega.

Tinha escolhido um esconderijo particularmente longe de onde vinham, pensava ele que era mais difícil de serem encontrados. Estavam passando pelo albergue de vagabundos, quando um homem, que vinha na direção oposta começou a encara-los. Era alto, usava calças e uma camisa branca, sapatilhas particularmente engraçadas, os cabelos eram espetados e lembravam uma crista de galo e usava na testa uma bandana vermelha.

O estranho ficou a olha-los, a criança lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, contudo, não deu importância, eram muitas as crianças naquela região. Ele se virou na entrada do albergue e entrou, provavelmente não era nada de mais.

O chefe e os outros respiraram aliviados, não havia o por que da preocupação, estavam muito perto agora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saitou repassava mentalmente os acontecimentos daquela noite até aquele momento.

Ele botara os pés na casa e sentira o cheiro de sangue, todos os seus músculos se contraíram, ele levou a mão a espada sacando-a e começou a andar cautelosamente pelo andar inferior da casa. Passou pela escada e viu Eiji caído de bruços no chão, entretanto não havia sangue em torno dele, dada a posição provavelmente fora um golpe na cabeça. Abaixou o corpo devagar e colocou os dedos indicador e médio no pescoço do menino, o pulso estava regular e estável, ele estava só desacordado. Preferiu não move-lo, mesmo que fosse só um golpe movimentar o corpo poderia acarretar em algum problema.

Quando passou pela porta da cozinha seu sangue congelou, havia sangue para todo lado, viu um par de pernas muito conhecidas, todo o sangue que parecia congelado no seu corpo desceu para os pés, o pânico subiu pela garganta, somente naquele momento ele agradeceu por estar sozinho, caminhou até o corpo deitado no chão e repetiu o processo de levar os dedos ao pescoço, deu um suspiro de alivio e de medo renovado, o pulso estava fraco mas estável, não acreditava em nenhuma divindade mas naquele momento agradeceu a todas elas, não importava quantas fossem.

"Mesmo assim com ela ferida no abdômen e em um dos braços" pensou ele "é sangue demais, provavelmente ela lutou contra um deles e o deixou bastante ferido. Essa é minha garota". Mesmo com aquele pensamento nada podia esconder dele próprio o medo que estava sentindo.

Ajoelhado ali ele notou que faltava uma presença na casa, Tsutomo. Procurou pela casa, inclusive nos armários,era um menino esperto talvez tivesse se escondido, mas conhecia muito bem o filho, sabia que o menino não teria se escondido mas sim teria tentado proteger a mãe e o "irmão". Contudo não havia sinal da criança, fora levado, provavelmente uma armadilha pra ele.

Com esses pensamentos fervilhando no cérebro, se lançou para fora de sua residência em direção da do médico, que, convenientemente, não era muito longe dali. No caminho encontrou um guarda noturno que despachou para a delegacia, não era muito tarde com certeza não passava das oito da noite, teria um esquadrão de policiais ali em pouco tempo, uma das vantagens de ser um oficial da policia metropolitana era essa, auxilio imediato. Conseguiu chegar na casa do médico e arranca-lo de lá e levá-lo para sua própria casa em tempo recorde.

E agora estava encostado do lado de fora da porta de seu quarto onde o médico e uma enfermeira, que saiu sabe-se la da onde, cuidavam de Tokio e de Eiji. Não tinha muito que ele pudesse fazer naquele momento, já ordenara uma busca em sua casa e na região por pistas, tinha um palpite que se procurassem bem encontrariam um homem ferido a facadas em alguma das poucas clinicas das cercanias.

Quanto a ele próprio, estava esperando o médico e a enfermeira saírem de seu quarto, e era melhor que tivessem boas noticias, estava de mau humor, armado e sem cigarros, também precisava conversar com Tokio para saber o que acontecera ali, se recusava a permitir que alguém além dele mesmo falasse com ela, precisava de informações antes de sair procurando pelo filho, afinal de nada adiantaria fazer uma busca as cegas.

-Fujita-san. Ele ouviu o médico dizer com um tom de voz educadamente preocupado.

Saitou olhou para o homem parado ao seu lado, o Dr. Kigushi Numada era o típico japônes que abraçou a cultura ocidental, signitificamente mais baixo que ele, na casa dos 50 anos e uma barriga que indicava uma vida sedentária e financeiramente folgada.

-Sim? Saitou respondeu seriamente O médico o observou por alguns segundos, tentando extrair alguma informação da figura inescrutável a sua frente, e respondeu com um sorrisinho flácido?

- Bem, Eiji levou uma pancada forte na cabeça, entretanto não apresenta outros machucados ou escoriações, é um menino resistente e fora uma violenta dor de cabeça a de ficar bem.

Dr. Numada deu uma risadinha abafada voltando a encarar Saitou, que estava profundamente impaciente e carregava uma espada, o médico deu um pigarro alto e continuou, de forma alguma queria se indispor com o subdelegado.

- Quanto a Tokio-san, os cortes não foram muitos, contudo, ela perdeu bastante sangue e também levou uma pancada na cabeça, mas fora isso ela devera ficar bem, entretanto, eu recomendo bastante repouso e também acredito que seja melhor não preocupa-la com os ultimos acontecimentos.

Ao ouvir essa ultima declaração Saitou ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, tinha certeza de que o homenzinho parado a sua frente conhecia Tokio o suficiente para saber que ela, mesmo que ele não quisesse, iria se estressar afinal de contas vivenciou todos os "últimos acontecimentos" e o filho também era dela. Nesse momento o médico pareceu ler seus pensamentos quando disse:

- Eu entendo Fujita-san, mas o senhor precisa fazer o possível para mantê-la na cama, pelo menos até que o corte no abdômen tenha cicatrizado, rapidamente ele emendou enquanto se curvava e se apressava pra retirar-se .- Bom Fujita-san amanha pela manha eu voltarei para checar os dois.

Saitou apenas concordou com a cabeça, e observou o homenzinho se virar e seguir em direção a escada para logo após começar a desce-la seguido da enfermeira que mais uma vez tinha brotado do ar. Rapidamente ele girou nos calcanhares e entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Por um momento observou Eiji, que dormia tranqüilamente, uma dor aguda transpassou-lhe o peito quando olhando para o menino ali deitado lembrou de Tsutomo, onde quer que estivesse deveria estar bem tinha que estar bem, ele lembrou a si próprio, friamente, que de nada adiantava agir precipitadamente, precisava de informações e pistas.

Girando nos calcanhares mais uma vez se virou para Tokio. Ela estava muito pálida, os cabelos estavam soltos e esticados por cima da cabeça e do travesseiro de forma a deixar o pescoço livre, o peito subia e descia com a respiração. Ele sorriu para si próprio, ela sempre parecera a linda aos seus olhos, mesmo que ele não dissesse para ninguém. Sem tirar os olhos dela ele se sentou na poltrona, o único item realmente ocidental do quarto, que ela insistira em comprar quando ficara grávida alegando que era muito confortável, algo que ele era obrigado a concordar. Colocando a espada apoiada no braço da poltrona e colocando a mão sobre ela, apenas por força do hábito, ele ficou observando a esposa dormir.

Havia tantas coisas sobre ela que estavam marcadas mais fundo nele que qualquer cicatriz, e ele tinha muitas delas, o cheiro do perfume de cerejeiras sempre presente, as suas flores favoritas que eram, coincidentemente, as cerejeiras ela também gostava bastante dos lírios, a suavidade de sua pele sob seus dedos cheios de calos devido aos anos de uso da espada, os lábios quentes sobre os seus, os olhos sempre serenos ou brincalhões, seu gosto por doces, a concentração quando praticava o Kyudo (1). Eram tantos pequenos detalhes que ele sabia que jamais esqueceria.

Ele se recostou melhor na poltrona enquanto caia num estado de semi sono ainda com a mão pousada firmemente sobre a espada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele conseguia se lembrar com perfeição do dia em que a conhecera. Era um dia de inverno em Kyoto a neve cobria todo o pátio da mansão do feudo de Aizu quando os primeiro e terceiro esquadrões do Shinsengumi, colaboravam para com a segurança do local, por causa de informações de que o Ishin shishi pretendia atacar o Daymio e sua família.

Aquele definitivamente não era um bom dia para Saitou, estava molhado até as canelas por causa da neve, com frio, e ainda por cima teria que passar a noite toda em claro, de fato não tinha por que reclamar. Ele o Okita estavam fazendo a última verificação dos soldados antes que a noite caísse, quando se deu por conta que dois de seus homens não estavam onde deveriam estar, "e agora mais essa" pensou ele "definitivamente hoje não é meu dia".

Rapidamente dispensou o ultimo dos verificados, girou nos calcanhares e foi procurar pelos dois que estavam desaparecidos, iria trazer eles de volta mesmo que, inexplicavelmente, estivessem com sérios problemas intestinais.

- Saitou-kun- disse uma pessoa ao seu lado sem se preocupar em esconder a diversão na voz.

-Hun? ele replicou de má vontade.

- Onde você vai? disse Okita começando a caminhar ao seu lado.

- Ishida e Otsu não estão onde deveriam estar, e eu simplesmente pretendo traze-los de volta e obriga-los a cometer sepukku. A irritação mais do que clara na voz.

- Hahahahahaha, Saitou-kun, que maldade. Okita conseguiu responder em meio aos risos.

Quando estavam entrando no pátio mais interior da mansão a cena que viram não poderia ser mais adorável, se não fosse pela falta de conceito da situação em que se encontravam. Dois jovens soldados conversavam e tomavam chá na companhia de duas belas mocinhas enquanto uma velha senhora vigiava os dois casaizinhos. Ele olhou de relance para Souji que tinha um brilho maldoso no rosto, quando se tratava de diversão Souji era mestre, principalmente se provocasse risadas nele próprio.

- Saitou-kun, ele disse num tom de voz surpreendentemente sério, - negligencia é punida com sepukku, certo?

- Eu diria que sim, Okita-kun. Saitou geralmente não entrava nas brincadeiras de Souji, mas naquele momento os idiotas tinham pedido.

O que se seguiu compensou a noite em claro e a hakama encharcada, os dois soldados congelaram com os copos no ar, e se viraram lentamente as faces brancas como as de um fantasma, as duas mocinhas se viraram para a velha, que tinha uma expressão de satisfação no rosto, para eles e em seguida para uma terceira voz feminina que chegara por trás sem ser notada, a moça chamou as duas, e ralhou com elas em tom baixo, as duas se voltaram para Souji e ele, se curvaram e saíram dali, mais rápido que raios. Os dois soldados caminharam até seu oficial comandante e pararam na frente dele.

Saitou realmente parecia irritado naquele momento, embora estivesse se acabando de rir por dentro, ele estreitara os olhos, e crispara os lábios, sua voz era baixa e acusadora quando disse:

- Sumam da minha frente e voltem para seus postos, depois conversaremos melhor sobre esse...incidente, rápido antes que eu me arrependa.

Ele se virou em direção a terceira jovem acompanhando o movimento de Okita, ele se curvou, aparentemente conhecia a moça.

- Pedimos perdão por esse inconveniente Takagi-sama. Okita disse respeitosamente.

Saitou se surpreendeu, então essa era Tokio Takagi de quem tanto ouvira falar de fato ela fazia jus ao nome que lhe era dado "A flor de Aizu", filha de Kojuurou Takagi Daymio do feudo de Aizu, era bela como diziam as pessoas que já haviam pousado os olhos nela, a pele era clara e sem qualquer traço de maquiagem, algo que ela definitivamente não precisava, os cabelos eram muito negros e estavam presos por uma fita fina em um rabo de cavalo baixo e frouxo deixando solta uma franja um tanto rebelde, usava um quimono azul escuro, simples mas de inverno, e todo bordado com linhas irregulares e muito finas que formavam padrões circulares indefinidos.

- Eu é que devo pedir desculpas, ela disse com a voz calma, pelo transtorno causado por minhas amas, senhores...

- Souji Okita e Hajime Saitou. completou o comandante da primeira divisão explicadoramente.

- Oh sim, os comandantes da primeira e terceira divisão do shinsengumi, é uma honra conhece-los. Ela disse num tom interessado.

Okita parecia encantado:

- A honra é toda nossa.

- Muito obrigado senhores, mas eu presumo que tenham trabalho a realizar, e eu não devo impedi-los.- Ela disse sorrindo.

Aquela fora a forma mais educada com que ele fora dispensado de uma companhia, ela parecera educada e soara como se o incomodo fosse todo para eles, mas quem queria se retirar era ela, ele tinha que dar o braço a torcer aquela mulher era finamente educada, estava acostumada a ser obedecida e sabia como manipular os outros. Mas ele também teve a impressão de que ela o observava, mesmo que discretamente, aquilo o deixou desconfortável por um momento.

Os três se curvaram em respeito, a velha deu um aceno com a cabeça. Fazendo o caminho de volta para o pátio principal Okita se mantinha tagarelante sobre a missão, mas Saitou não conseguia tira-la dos pensamentos, algo nela o perturbara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saitou foi retirado de seus pensamentos por um leve gemido vindo de um futton próximo a ele, Tokio estava acordada. Ele se levantou e rapidamente se colocou ajoelhado ao lado dela.

- Hajime?- ela disse com a voz embargada. - O que aconteceu? - Ela olhou para o próprio corpo na cama. - O que eu estou fa...

O resto da pergunta foi morrendo em seus lábios conforme as lembranças dos acontecimentos tomavam conta de seu cérebro, ela tentou se levantar rapidamente, entretanto a tentativa foi frustrada por uma dor aguda na região do abdômen. Saitou pousou as mãos nos ombros dela e fez com que deitasse novamente. Ela estava assustada, ele podia, novamente, contar nos dedos as vezes em que a vira tão frágil.

- Tokio. - Ele disse calmamente pousando uma das mãos nos cabelos dela, mas mantendo a outra próxima da espada. Ela relaxou ao toque, e ele continuou. - Eu preciso saber exatamente o que aconteceu aqui.

Ela respirou fundo e se concentrou por um momento, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, pegou a mão do marido que agora estava sobre seu rosto e a apertou com força.

- Eu estava na cozinha preparando o jantar, as crianças estavam na sala brincando, escutei passos vindos da escada, eram firmes demais para serem dos meninos, eu tinha certeza que não eram teus e também eram muitos 10 talvez 12. Eu mal cheguei na porta quando ouvi um grito, vi Eiji no chão do corredor e Tsutomo... - A voz dela tremeu e ela apertou a mão dele com mais força. - Tsutomo, Hajime eles o levaram.

- Eu sei. - Ele disse com uma voz calma segurando a mão dela. - Mas eu preciso saber o que aconteceu, se tu viu o rosto deles, eu preciso saber por onde começar a procurar.

Ela respirou fundo e continuou:

- Eu lutei contra um deles, tenho certeza de que ele saiu bastante ferido, mas eles eram muitos e um deles me acertou por trás. Eu suponho que eles pretendiam matar todos, mas não esperavam encontrar resistência.

Mais uma vez ela apertou a mão dele e puxou-o para mais perto e lhe plantou um beijo suave nos lábios.

- Hajime...- Ela sussurrou baixinho, não precisava terminar o que iria dizer, tinha certeza que ele ja sabia.

- Eu já falhei alguma vez ? - Foi a vez dele sussurrar baixinho olhando direto nos olhos dela a poucos centímetros de distância.

Ela não precisava responder, apenas sorriu, ele nunca falhara e nunca falharia, sempre estivera ali, mesmo quando estava longe, nunca a trairia, entendia todos seus pensamentos apenas com um olhar, a respeitava e a amava, mesmo que não dissesse ele demonstrava em pequenas ações, afinal de contas ele não era um homem de palavras mas sim de ações e essa era uma das coisas que ela tanto amava nele.

- É melhor que tu voltes a dormir. - ele disse enquanto passava mais uma vez a mão pelos seus cabelos enquanto se levantava e pegava sua espada para sair do quarto. Ela apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Saitou parou por um momento no corredor para acender um cigarro, " Então eu estava realmente certo" ele pensou " um deles realmente foi ferido". Ele sorriu para si mesmo.

Sua casa no andar de baixo era uma profusão de policiais, alguns ja tinham ido verificar a janela no andar de cima que era o lugar por onde os homens haviam entrado. Quando colocou os pés na cozinha, avistou uma cena que o desagradou e muito, Chou estava sentada à mesa aparentemente muito curioso sobre a arquitetura da peça. Ele estava pronto para perguntar o que exatamente ele estava fazendo ali, por que simplesmente não se lembrava de tê-lo chamado, um dos oficiais chamou sua atenção.

- Fujita-san, senhor.

Saitou apenas moveu a cabeça para olhar o homem. - Fala. - ele disse friamente.

- Senhor, disse o rapaz, tenho a informação que o senhor pediu.

A essa declaração Saitou girou o corpo para ficar frente a frente com o policial que deu um passo para trás, surpreso com a reação do subdelegado.

- Aparentemente senhor, - disse ele rapidamente, - Um homem gravemente ferido foi admitido numa clinica próxima daqui senhor, parece que tinha ferimentos a faca senhor.

- Tinha alguém com ele. - Questionou sorrindo para si próprio, o objeto causador dos ferimentos era o mesmo que Tokio dissera que usara para ferir um dos homens, iria arrancar o que queria do idiota nem que tivesse que pendura-lo de cabeça para baixo no teto e pregar velas acesas em seus pés para fazer ele falar (2).

- De acordo com o médico, - continuou o rapaz, - Os homens que o levaram até lá foram embora logo depois dizendo que voltariam para vê-lo.

Primeiramente Saitou se virou para o oficial, - Ordene para que alguém fique à porta do meu quarto até que a empregada, uma mulher idosa chamada Chidori Kino, chegue amanha pela manha, minha esposa e nosso filho adotivo podem precisar de alguma coisa.-

O policial bateu continência ao seu oficial superior e sumiu em direção a sala. Em seguida Saitou se virou para Chou, que apenas observava.

- Fique aqui, não saia dessa casa em hipótese nenhuma. - Embora não expressasse e nem pretendia faze-lo ele sabia que dos homens que estavam ali o senhor vassoura ambulante era o espadachin mais competente, bom não apenas competente, e se acontece algo ele seria útil.

Chou estava pronto a reclamar, de maneira nenhuma queria perder toda a diversão afinal de contas não é todo o dia que se vê o lobo de mibu torturando alguém, mas a expressão na cara do ex-comandante da terceira divisão do Shin sengumi o fez desistir da argumentação. Ele apenas observou enquanto ele desaparecia em direção a saída da casa.

- Os idiotas acabaram de cometer o segundo maior erro essa noite. - Chou murmurou para si mesmo.

Um jovem oficial que entrara ali a pouco e ouvira ele murmurar, olhou bem para o homem de aparência extravagante a sua frente e perguntou com uma expressão de divertimento no rosto:

- Segunda é? E qual seria a primeira?

Chou deu uma risada e perfurou o policial com os olhos quando respondeu?

- A primeira meu caro, foi te atacado a casa e a família daquele homem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

notas:

1- a arte samurai da prática do arco e flecha 2- alusão a tortura usada por Toshizou Hijikata, vice comandante do Shinsengumi, em Shuntarou Furutaka, um monarquista que se passava por Kiemon Masuya, e que possibilitou a descoberta dos planos dos monarquistas e que acarretou no incidente da hospedaria Ikeda.  
3- para os historiadores de plantão, eu sei que o Saitou só foi se casar com Takagi Tokio depois que virou policial, mas pra que a historia ficasse do jeito que eu queria eu lancei mão de uma licença poética.  
4- e sim o cara que aparece no inicio é o Sanosuke, mas eu não pretendo fazer com que nenhum outro membro do Kenshingumi apareça na história, aquilo foi única e exclusivamente uma piadinha, particular, sobre coincidências.

5- **Obrigado aqueles que cometaram **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: De novo: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. 

Legenda:  
-Travessão- fala das personagens

"aspas" ocasional pensamento.

eu tenhu tido tão poucos comentarios, por favor comentem T.T

Secret Life: part 3

O Dr. Tsukada Obashi estava encarregado do plantão daquela noite numa das poucas clínicas que funcionava durante toda a noite na cidade de Tóquio. Nada de muito extraordinário acontecera até ali, alguns bêbados, uma criança queimada com uma vela basicamente o normal.

Ele começava a considerar um cochilo em um dos quartos vazios, passar a noite em claro já não apetecia tanto como quando era jovem, contudo ele veria seus planos frustrados no momento em que começava a se levantar da cadeira. A porta foi escancarada com tanta força que ele se pôs de pé tão rápido quanto permitiam seus ossos cansados, vários homens passaram por ela, dois deles carregavam um terceiro que parecia muito ferido e sangrava profusamente.

Seus movimentos eram automáticos, os conduziu até um dos quartos, esse era equipado com uma cama muito alta que facilitava o trabalho do médico, modernizações ocidentais, uma mesa com equipamentos necessários para o tratamento do paciente e um armário com lençóis, toalhas e coisas do gênero. Gritou para sua filha que saiu correndo da sala dos fundos com uma chaleira de água muito quente, a menina era sua assistente e uma moça bastante eficiente.

Os olhos treinados de quem a muito tempo trabalhava com esse tipo de caso detequitou os ferimentos: cortes a faca, um no braço esquerdo, um no rosto, contudo o que mais preocupava eram os cortes e a estocada na região do abdômen. Os cortes não eram muito profundos, contudo, aquela região do corpo tinha tendência à sangrar bastante e a estocada, essa sim era profunda, a sorte daquele infeliz foi que não atingiu nenhum órgão vital.

Seus dedos trabalhavam com precisão e eficiência nas feridas do sujeito, não tinha conseguido perguntar o nome dele para os companheiros que tão rápido quanto entraram saíram, dizendo que voltariam mais tarde. Ele duvidava muito, provavelmente eram todos procurados pela polícia, ele só não sabia o quão depressa confirmaria essa teoria.

Graças aos céus depois de mais de uma hora trabalhando ele tinha conseguido estabilizar o homem, seus joelhos estavam doendo por causa do tempo passado de pé, seu avental estava coberto de sangue, bem como suas mãos e mais da metade do estoque de toalhas. Ele observou o relógio na parede, ainda faltava algum tempo para o amanhecer e a chegada do médico que iria trabalhar durante a manhã. Deixou sua filha cuidando do sujeito e foi trocar o avental e a camisa, se lavar um pouco também não faria mal nenhum.

Retirando o avental e a camisa observou-se no espelho, os anos certamente tinham feito um bom estrago, depois dos 50 anos simplesmente não pode se esperar a vitalidade e o corpo de um jovem, sempre fora um pouco alto, mas uma barriga já começava a despontar, o trabalho da gravidade também era impiedoso e algumas rugas surgiam em torno dos olhos e seus cabelos estavam bem brancos.

Desacorçoado vestiu-se novamente e colocou um avental limpo, não tinha propósito em ficar assim e ele tinha que voltar, confusões como aquela quase nunca vinham sozinhas. Ele mal imaginava o quão certo estava quando ouviu a pequena comoção que vinha da área de entrada da clínica, podia escutar duas ou mais vozes masculinas e graças aos céus nenhuma feminina, ter filhas as vezes podia ser um problema(n/a: não concordo, não mesmo, mas o velho é um japonês do século XIX não da pra espera muito).

Três homens estavam parados os dois mais baixos estavam conversando quase aos sussurros, mas foi o mais alto, a quem o médico identificou como sendo um subdelegado por causa do uniforme, quem chamou sua atenção, era alto demais, bastante magro mas com um porte impressionante e mesmo que carregasse uma espada o mais intrigante era os olhos de uma cor âmbar quase selvagens que chegavam a ser assustadores, entretanto, já tinha lidado com homens que eram mais perigosos do que realmente aparentavam e esse não parecia estranho aos olhos do Dr. Obashi.

- Em que posso ajuda-los senhores?- o médico perguntou sem ter certeza de que queria uma resposta.

- Procuro por um homem que foi internado aqui um pouco mais cedo esta noite, ele tinha ferimentos a faca em várias áreas do corpo e provavelmente foi trazido por um grupo grande.- Respondeu o subdelegado acendendo um cigarro sem se importar realmente com o fato de que estavam numa clínica e que havia doentes ali.

- Sim, internamos um homem com essa descrição mais cedo esta noite, senhor. Mas temo que o senhor não poderá vê-lo, pelo menos não agora.

Um brilho muito fulgaz e perigoso passou pelos olhos do oficial enquanto ele respondia com um questionamento, aparentemente não estava muito acostumado a receber negativas.

- E eu posso saber por que não?

- É muito simples subdelegado, aquele homem está em inconsciente, perdeu muito sangue, a pouco tempo foi e eu não posso permitir que o senhor entre lá e piore a situação afinal ele é meu paciente e sua saúde é minha responsabilidade.

- Eu temo Dr.- o sorriso sarcástico no rosto do oficial era cortante.- Que você não poderá fazer nada para me impedir, afinal se trata de um assunto policial e aquele homem é acusado de tentativa de assassinato e de ser cúmplice no seqüestro de um menor. E eu não creio que o senhor poderá me impedir de falar com ele ainda hoje.

O Dr. Obashi não estava realmente surpreso com aquelas acusações mas sim com a gravidade delas, todavia, era seu dever zelar pelo bem do paciente, sem importar quem fosse, assim como era dever daquele policial prender criminosos. Estava pronto a responder a altura quando sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida.

-Tou-san. - questionou confusa uma voz feminina.- O que está acontecendo?

Todos os olhos da sala se voltaram para a jovem parada na porta do quarto, era pequena com cabelos e olhos escuros apesar de não ter nada de realmente especial era delicada o que chamou a atenção dos policiais mais jovens, contudo, o subdelegado não dispensou sequer um segundo olhar para a moça e voltou sua atenção para o médico que parecia levemente ocupado em prover uma resposta e instruções a sua filha.

- Nada minha filha. - respondeu o Dr. em um tom conclusivo. - Por que você não entra, eu cuido do resto por aqui.

A adolescente pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas obedeceu as instruções que recebeu. Curvou-se levemente para os policiais, para o pai para em seguida desaparecer por uma porta nos fundos da clínica. Os olhares dos dois policiais de menor escalão seguiram a jovem mulher conforme ela desaparecia, fato que não passou desapercebido nem pelo subdelegado nem pelo pai dela.

Um gemido vindo quarto que a jovem tinha acabado de sair pareceu tirar os homens ali parados do silêncio quase sinistro que tinha se instalado naquela sala. O médico se voltou para entrar no quarto mas o subdelegado tinha sido mais rápido e já estava atravessando a porta quando foi interpelado.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? . - Um que de raiva e indignação transparecia na voz do Dr. Obashi.

- Eu vou conversar com nosso amigo. - A resposta destituída de qualquer emoção foi dada de forma conclusiva e simples dada no meio de um movimento o que indicava a quem interessava a próxima ordem dada pelo subdelegado. - Fiquem aqui mas fora da vista da porta, é improvavel mas pode ser que os companheiros dele apareçam. - e dando uma olhada para a porta dos fundos ele observou: - Se algum de vocês idiotas arrumar confusão eu mesmo terei a satisfação de enfiar os dois numa cela pro resto de suas vidas. - simples assim com essas palavras ele adentrou no quarto e fechou a porta atras d si.

O médico não pode fazer nada a não ser ficar olhando o policial desaparecer porta a dentro e depois encarar a porta fechada. Aquele subdelegado que sequer dissera seu nome era um homem definitivamente perigoso, contudo ele ficou surpreso com aquela ultima declaração, mas ele provavelmente estava evitando problemas para si próprio afinal os outros dois estavam sob sua responsabilidade. Mas o mais estranho era que o Dr. Obashi tinha certeza que ja tinha visto aquele rosto antes, só não consegui se lembrar de onde, " a idade" pensou ele equanto dava mais uma olhada para a porta fehada, meiu derrepente seu rosto se iluminou numa espressão de reconhecimento, mas é claro que conhecia aquele homem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saitou entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, precisava admitir aquele médico tinha coragem não era qualquer um que tinha o peito de enfrenta-lo desarmado e por um desconhecido, no final das contas o velho estava apenas cumprindo seu dever assim ele como próprio cumpria o seu, simples assim.

Tinha certeza que a olhos externos toda aquela movimentação de sua parte parecia vingança, mas na verdade não era, era tanto seu dever proteger sua família como era eliminar o mal. Não importava o que pensava os outros, na sua mente era assim que as coisas funcionavam, mesmo que ele não nutrisse todo o sentimento que tinha por eles ainda assim era seu dever como marido e pai o de protegê-los.

Ficou surpreso, o Sol começava a despontar no horizonte, tinha perdido a noção do tempo, todo aquele vai e vem, provavelmente tinha ficado mais tempo em casa do que o esperado. Como se estivesse apenas esperando amanhecer o homem deitado na cama à sua frente começou a acordar.

- Finalmente. - ele disse, a voz soando fria mas satisfeita.

O homem que até aquele momento permanecia deitado e atordoado, pareceu ter levado um choque elétrico tal a velocidade que abriu os olhos, não sabia quem era aquele policial, mas tinha certeza que tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquela casa e aquela mulher, contudo ele não expressava reação alguma apenas o encarava divertido.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que você teve uma participação ao pequeno assalto a minha casa. - a frase pronunciada como se fosse um fato simples e corriqueiro, sem qualquer tom de emoção por menor que fosse.

O sangue pareceu desaparecer do rosto do sujeito deitado na cama, na verdade pareceu ter desaparecido do corpo todo, tal era o tom de palidez. Aquela semi-ação inconsciente foi o suficiente para Saitou concluir que ele definitivamente sabia de alguma coisa.

O homem estava apavorado o contratante tinha chamado eles pra ajudarem numa vingança, ele não tinha falado nada sobre um policial, muito menos aquele ali.

- Por isso eu espero que você possa me providenciar algumas informações, começando pelo seu nome.- Saitou continuou sem se preocupar se o sujeito tinha alguma coisa a dizer.

- Kojiro Kato e eu não sei de nada.- respondeu o homem, mesmo que estivesse em problemas não poderia entregar seus companheiros.

-Sério, sendo assim você é apenas um "companheiro"de baixo escalão que foi deixado para trás.

-Não.

-Han, então se eu te torturar eles virão te salvar ?

Saitou não esperou por uma resposta, pelo menos não para aquela pergunta em particular, aquele homem não iria falar nada, não por enquanto, mas ele sabia ser persuasivo. Levantou a espada apenas o suficiente para que o cabo encostasse no ferimento na parte lateral do corpo do suposto Kojiro Kato, não apertou com força mas aquilo foi o suficiente para que o homem ficasse ofegante e o seu rosto se contraísse.

-Esse ferimento foi bem profundo.- uma frase simples, foi o que Saitou disse, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Hehehehe, eu suponho que a vadia era tua mulher, ela fico bem mal também, ela era bem bunita, pena que ela tinha que morre e a gente teve que sai de lá mais cedo.- foi com um tom de provocação que saiu dos lábios de Kato a resposta.

Saitou não gostou daquela resposta e por um segundo seu sangue ferveu, contudo ele abriu um sorriso. Aquela era a confirmação que ele precisava, agora era só fazer o idiota abrir o bico, uma tarefa fácil dadas às circunstâncias. Ele apertou mais um pouco o cabo da espada que ainda permanecia encostada na ferida, um gemido mais alto dessa vez, as linhas de dor eram na face lívida do sujeito eram mais do que evidentes.

- Então, pronto pra dizer aquilo que eu quero saber ?- o tom calmo na voz do policial era assustador, assim como sua determinação.

Kato tentou ignorar aquela ultima pergunta virando o rosto em direção à parede tentando apagar a dor que sentia, mas não era exatamente fácil, aquele oficial era determinado e agora ele sentia o cabo da espada ainda mais fundo nas suas entranhas e a dor aumentando.

Saitou reparou na expressão de dor, mesmo que o sujeito estivesse com o rosto voltado para o lado oposto ao seu, o idiota estava demorando um pouco demais para falar e ele não tinha tempo a perder. - Acredito que esse ferimento esta abrindo de novo. - ele disse casualmente. - Você teve sorte de sobreviver, mas se eu decidir aumenta-los um pouco eu acredito que você não terá tanta sorte, e então o que me diz ?

Mais uma vez Saitou repetiu o processo de apertar o cabo da espada. Kato começou a sentir, além da dor, o sangue escorrendo do ferimento pela sua pele, quase conseguia sentir ele pingando no lençol, ele sentia o ar faltar nos pulmões se não dissesse nada iria morrer ali. Saitou sorriu para si próprio, mas sem deixar o sorriso escapar-lhe pelos lábios, finalmente o idiota estava pronto pra falar tudo aquilo o que ele queria saber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokio estava deitada no futton que dividia com o marido tentando descansar. Depois que Hajime a deixara ali deitada ela conseguiu dormir durante algumas horas, um sono leve e perturbado por pesadelos que ela, mesmo depois de estar acordada a um bom tempo, não conseguia apagar da mente, isso somado com a dor que sentia realmente não a fazia se sentir nem um pouco melhor e muito menos com vontade de dormir. Ficar deitada ali sem poder fazer nada estava a estava deixando frustrada e fazia com que se sentisse a mais inútil das criaturas.

Quando se acordara já era manhã e Tsukino-san movimentava a casa toda, a velha ama tinha uma incrível energia mesmo depois dos 55 anos e como ela estava lá fazia um bom tempo provavelmente já tinha passado das 9 da manha. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer Keiko Tsukino havia sido ama de Tokio depois que seu marido morrera precocemente, embora Tokio não soubesse a causa, achou que seria rude perguntar e ainda mais mandar investigar. As duas se separaram durante a Guerra Seinan, dois anos depois de Tokio ter se casado. Haviam sido anos difíceis aqueles depois que seu marido tinha, deixado o Shinsengumi certas coisas que aconteceram durante aquele tempo ela preferia tentar esquecer, principalmente quando matara aquele homem, seu coração ainda pesava quando se lembrava mesmo que ela soubesse que se não o tivesse feito estariam os dois mortos agora, ela e seu marido.

Quando as duas se reencontraram as coisas tinham melhorado e muito, ela estava se acostumando com a casa em Tóquio e a perto de dar a luz a Tsutomo. Durante um bom tempo as duas conversaram relembrando o passado e contando as novidades algumas não tão novas. Tokio ficou sabendo que Keiko estava morando com a filha, mas que na verdade gostaria de morar sozinha, foi quando ela resolveu oferecer o emprego de governanta a sua antiga ama foi difícil convence-la mas o fato é que com o bebê a caminho Tokio precisaria de uma ajuda feminina e quem melhor do Keiko-san. Convencer Hajime não foi problema, ele tinha um certo apresso pela velha mulher, apesar dela insistir me chamá-lo de capitão. No final das contas ela sempre era de grande ajuda.

Ela olhou para o futton onde Eiji deveria estar deitado, mas o menino não estava mais ali, provavelmente estaria ajudando ou descansando em seu próprio quarto. Suas feridas doíam o inferno e ela estava com fome, não comia nada desde o dia anterior, esse pensamento fez com que seu coração diminui-se tamanho o aperto que sentiu, será que eles se preocuparam em dar algo de comer para seu filho ele deveria estar com fome, será que estava machucado ? E o marido será que já os encontrara, será que não estava ferido? Ela tentou dizer para si própria que se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido já teriam a avisado. Mas não foi de grande ajuda, todos aqueles questionamentos a estavam destruindo.

Numa tentativa frustrada de conter as lágrimas seus olhos decaíram sobre o pequeno animal de brinquedo que jazia perto de seu futton, ela esticou o braço tentando alcança-lo mas sua tentativa foi frustrada, estava muito longe, tentou mover o corpo um pouco ignorando a dor e finalmente a mão alcançou o brinquedo. O pequeno lobo feito todo de tecido e pelos, "bicho de pelúcia" como o vendedor havia chamado, era cinza com branco e os olhos eram muito azuis, ela mais uma vez teve que conter as lágrimas deitada ali sozinha, enquanto as lembranças tomavam conta de sua mente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estavam passeando entre as barracas montadas no festival de Konda(1) em Tóquio, ela o marido e o filho, esperando pelo evento principal. Não era tão grande quanto os festivais de Kyoto mas também era muito bonito. Fazia pouco mais de dois anos que Saitou tinha sido transferido para Tóquio, e ela sempre quisera ver o festival, mas sempre por um motivo ou outro tinha sido impedida de fazê-lo.

Tokio caminhava calmamente ao lado do marido e do filho enquanto observava os dois. Sempre se perguntava como era possível tamanha semelhança, os mesmos olhos apertados e daquela cor incomulmente viva, os lábios finos, os cabelos eram um pouco mais rebeldes mas igualmente negros e embora Tsutomo ainda tivesse as feições fofas de um menino de dois anos já era mais alto que a maioria das crianças da sua idade e era obvio que seria tão alto quanto o pai. Contudo o que mais a deixava estarrecida era que os dois tinham a mesma personalidade, embora o menino fosse carinhoso por ainda ser uma criança, uma vez ela perguntou por que ele brincava sozinho quando ela o levava no parque e ele respondera muito calmamente "por que as outras crianças são idiotas".

Tudo bem que ele saíra de dentro dela, mas as vezes ela se perguntava, exasperada, se aquele menino era seu filho, ele não tinha nenhuma semelhança com ela. Ele inclusive esperava Hajime sentado na sala, fazia um interrogatório completo no momento que o pai botava os pés em casa e sempre dizia que seria policial quando crescesse para prender os bandidos.

Sua atenção foi desviada dos dois para a barraca que estava alguns metros a frente deles e exibia pinturas de diversos tipos, tanto ocidentais como orientais. Ela pretendia comprar algumas para colocar na sala e na cozinha, decorar uma casa no estilo ocidental não era exatamente fácil a diferença entre os aposentos eram enormes.

- Olá Tokio-san.- a vendedora , uma mulher baixa muito rechonchuda e sorridente, a cumprimentou aparentemente ignorando o fato de que ela estava acompanhada. - Eu estava me perguntando quando a senhora viria me visitar aqui.

- Mika-san é um prazer revela.- Tokio, por mais educada que fosse, não se incomodou de apresentar sua fámilia à vendedora e vive-versa, nenhuma das partes parecia interessada de qualquer jeito. Tsutomo olhava pro pai com aquela expressão " a gente precisa para aqui?" e Hajime respondia com um característico "sua mãe quer". - A senhora tem algo novo?

- Pra você sempre minha querida.- o sorriso da vendedora se estendia de uma orelha a outra.

- Muito obrigado Mika-san.

Tokio gostava das pinturas que a mulher tinha para vender, nas sua opinião era uma das melhores lojas do gênero em Tóquio. Sua atenção foi desviada das pinturas quando viu o filho se lançar correndo em direção a uma barraca próxima dali, ela se preparou para correr atrás do menino, mas seu marido foi mais rápido e em poucos segundos já estava no encalço da criança, afinal ele tinha a vantagem da altura e das pernas compridas (n/a: arf arf arf arf ). Ela manteve seus olhos mais um pouco nos dois para determinar exatamente onde eles iriam parar, antes de retomar a compra das peças que iria comprar.

- Muito encantadora sua família, Tokio-san. - a vendedora lhe disse chamando sua atenção de volta.

- Muito obrigada, Mika-san. - Tokio sorriu francamente, não era sempre que elogiavam sua família, na verdade as pessoas tinham a tendência de exagerar quando descobriam com quem era casada, principalmente se soubessem os detalhes sobre o passado de seu marido.

- Eu é que agradeço Tokio-san. - a mulher se curvou para Tokio se despedindo e voltou sua atenção para duas jovens que olhavam as caricaturas.

Tokio se curvou e se apressou para procurar seu marido e seu filho. Ela estava carregando uma das pinturas, que era bem pequena, as outras três que eram maiores seriam entregues na sua casa nos próximos dias. Avistou os dois, Hajime estava agachado e prestava a atenção no filho que apontava para alguma coisa numa barraca de animais de brinquedos muito fofos, o vendedor, um senhor ocidental com um par de olhos muito azuis atendia um casalzinho. Quando ela desviou o olhar para ver para onde o menino apontava sorriu calmamente.

- Eu gostaria de ganhar aquele brinquedo, Tou-san. - ela ouviu seu filho pedir, educado como sempre.

- E por que especificamente aquele Tsutomo ?- Hajime mantinha o tom som e os olhos fixos no filho enquanto perguntava.

- Por que me lembrou do Tou-san.

A honestidade do filho ao responder aquela pergunta pegou Tokio desprevenida e ela foi obrigada a sorrir, mas reprimiu rapidamente quando viu o olhar questionador do marido. Ela negou suavemente com a cabeça, não tinha dito nada a ele. Ela viu Hajime acenar com a cabeça e comprar o pequeno "bicho de pelúcia", como tinha dito o vendedor. Tsutomo agradeceu ao pai, e abraçou o pequeno lobo enquanto os seguia em direção a um local de onde poderiam ver os fogos com mais facilidade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokio finalmente sentia o cansaço tomando conta de seu corpo e as pálpebras pesando com o sono, contudo a dor no abdômen não a deixava descansar e ela simplesmente não conseguia ignora-la, ela sequer conseguia se mover, tudo o que podia fazer era ficar ali deitada abraçada no pequeno e fofo brinquedo que pertencia a seu filho, a raiva de si mesma tornando a fustigar-lhe.

- Tokio-chan ? uma voz muito conhecida pertencente a sua velha ama a chamou.

- Sim, Keiko oba-chan, estou acordada.

Keiko Tsukino observou Tokio atentamente. Tinha criado aquela menina, ela era tão sua filha quanto a sua própria, conhecia todos os detalhes sobre ela, e sabia que naquele momento ela estava sofrendo, não só fisicamente mas também com a falta de notícias sobre o capitão e o pequeno Tsutomo e com o fato de simplesmente não poder fazer nada para ajudar.

- O médico está examinando Eiji e virá aqui pra vê-la em seguida, tudo bem por você querida ? - a voz da senhora tinha aquele tom tranqüilizador característico das pessoas idosas.

- Uhum, e como Eiji está ? - Tokio soava distante mas não pode deixar de perguntar, se preocupava com Eiji também.

- Fora uma bruta dor de cabeça ele está bem querida, e como você pegou este brinquedo? - a voz agora soava como a de uma mão ralhando com uma criança pequena. - Ele não estava nem perto de você.

- Eu precisava me esticar um pouco, por isso fiz um esforcinho. - Tokio disse num tom de falsas desculpas.

- Se você queria esse brinquedo ou alguma coisa deveria ter chamado alguém, um desses rapazes que estão por ai sem fazer nada talvez.

- Eles estão aqui para ajudar na segurança.

- Unpf, segurança, me admiro do capitão, nos deixar aqui com essas crianças imprestáveis, com exceção daquele loiro bonitão plantado na sua cozinha não acho que eles serão de muita ajuda.

Tokio não tinha forças nem vontade para argumentar, tudo o que fez foi sorrir e observar sua oba-chan se afastar dela e ir em direção a porta. Foi nesse momento que sentiu seu cérebro funcionar como se fosse uma locomotiva movida a vapore num reflexo desesperado ela sentou-se na cama.

- Oba-chan. - ela disse num fio de voz, enquanto via a mulher se virar e caminhar na sua direção como se fosse um raio.

- O que foi ?- Tsukino perguntou a preocupação cortando sua voz. - Tokio-chan, o que foi ?

- Hajime... oba-chan... por favor eu preciso...preciso falar com ele. - Tokio não sabia de onde tinha tirado forças para dizer aquelas palavras a dor agora subia e atingia seu cérebro como se fosse um raio.

- Querida, por que ? - a voz da velha mulher saía cortada pela preocupação

- Rápido, por favor.- Tokio sentiu a dor e o cansaço tomando conta de seu corpo conforme ela perdia suas forças e desabava de volta no futton.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas da Autora:

1- festival de Konda: um festivais de verão mais famosos do Japão realizado na cidade de Tóquio.

2 - esse capitulo foi um pouco mais engraçadinho já que tinha as memórias dela. Deu pra notar, que pouco da ação realmente se desenvolveu, mas eu tinha que explicar algumas coisinhas e eu queria pq queria coloca aquela memória do festival por tanto ai foi, quem não gostou que me desculpe mas as coisas são assim mesmo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence, bla bla bla... 

Legenda:  
-Travessão-fala dos personagens

"aspas"ocasional pensamento

N/A: originalmente esse deveria ser o último capítulo, mas,porém,contudo,entretanto,todavia,no entanto, eu resolvi escrever um pequeno epilogusinhu, só pra me faze feliz, por isso por favor se curva até o chão leiam ele, é a minha parte favorita e como os capítulos ele deve sair na próxima semana.

e agora eh a hora dakele pedido: PELO AMOR DE DEUS NOSSO SENHOR comentem

Secret Life: final

Kazuo não estava feliz com a situação, raptar o menino não estava nos planos iniciais, mas o contratante quis se divertir um pouco, provocar o homem de quem ele queria se vingar. Ele provavelmente iria atrás deles, sua única, e mal sabia ele que vã, esperança era de que o sujeito não fosse forte, não tinha a mínima intenção de morrer ou de perder seus homens e um deles já estava no hospital, quando Kato fora ferido ele considerara em recusar o resto do trabalho mas o contratante pagara a mais e ele sempre terminava os serviços para o qual fora pago.

Com seus olhos argutos e experientes observava a criança, amarrado e sentado a um canto o menino mal se mexia. Toda aquela austeridade vinda de uma criança o incomodava.

- Chefe!

O tom de voz do subordinado que chamou sua atenção era rápido e nervoso, contudo sua réplica foi curta e sem qualquer sinal de emoções. - O que?-

- A policia chefe, eles foram na clínica, procuraram por Kato eles tão na nossa cola.

- Quando foi isso?

- A pouco tempo chefe, eles chegaram lá um pouco antes do amanhecer.

- Cê conseguiu ver os policias?

- Não muito bem chefe, mas...- a voz do homem era quase um sussurro.- Eu não consegui vê direito mas um realmente era parecido com o pivete.

As sonbrancelhas de Kato se ergueram numa expressão de descrença, entretanto alguma coisa dentro dele se agitou, " se o pivete for filho de policia a gente ta ferrado." A raiva foi subindo dentro dele como vapor de água fervente que cresce a cada segundo

Tsutomo sentiu uma pontada de felicidade, ouvira toda a conversa, e mesmo sendo uma criança já conseguia raciocinar bem o suficiente e as incontáveis vezes que escutara alguém dizer o quanto era parecido com seu pai também ajudou a concluir no seu pequeno e ativo cérebro algo que sempre soubera, o pai não o decepcionara e fora procurar por ele. A felicidade daquele pensamento foi interrompida por uma dor forte no rosto, a sensação de seu corpo caindo, uma dor aguda na cabeça e depois nada.

O jovem oficial Susuki Hiroshi corria desembalado por uma das largas avenidas de Tokyo. Seu estado de espírito era tal que ele nem reparou quando seu boné, pertencente ao uniforme, voou deixando amostra os cabelos muito curtos e negros.

Aquele definitivamente não era seu dia, além de ser convocado para vigiar a casa do subdelegado Fujita, ter passado a noite toda em claro, ainda não ter comido, aquela velha maluca tinha mandado ele buscar seu superior mesmo depois que esse mesmo superior, a última pessoa que ele queria desobedecer, o tinha mandado não sair de lá. Mas ele precisava ser sincero consigo mesmo, se irritar o subdelegado era ruim irritar aquela velha era muito pior, e seu pai sempre dizia:  
"meu filho nunca em sua vida se indisponha com uma pessoa idosa principalmente com uma mulher idosa" e agora ele tinha percebido o por que dessas palavras.

- Eu to ferrado.- ele disse para ninguém em particular enquanto entrava no quartel general da policia metropolitana e pedia para todas as divindades misericordiosas que o subdelegado encontra-se lá e que por favor estivesse de bom humor, "se bem que o dia que o subdelegado apresentar alguma mudança de humor o inferno congela". Por mais que admirasse a eficiência de seu superior, todo auqele sarcasmo e, homem por si só já assustava e muito e se fossem verdade os boatos de que ele era um ex-Shinsengumi e um dos mais fortes do grupo...é ele estava ferrado.

Corria pelos corredores da delegacia, não que correr dentro de uma delegacia cheia de homens armados fosse uma coisa muito esperta, em direção e escada que levava ao segundo andar e conseqüentemente a sala do subdelegado enquanto olhava para ambos os lados, menos para frente, em busca do oficial mais graduado. Enquanto procurava sua mente vagava nas milhares de possibilidades para explicações, mas a verdade parecia a melhor das desculpas muito embora fosse humilhante. A semi-utilização de sua mente para o assunto mais urgente foi o que o impediu de ver, antes que fosse tarde de mais, que estava prestes a trombar com alguma coisa ou melhor alguém.

"Agora que eu to ferrado"

Saitou observou o Sol que atravessava uma das janelas e enchia a sala, onde estava, de luz. Aquele seria um dia quente e ensolarado de verão, considerou consigo próprio conforme se dirigia em direção a escada do departamento de policia, e ele não gostava da estação mais quente do ano. Tinha acabado de sair da sala de Toshiyoshi Kawaji, o comandante geral da policia era seu direto oficial superior , onde fizera o relatório sobre a atual situação do caso que envolvia sua família. Uma das piores coisas com relação a pertencer a policia, ou a qualquer grupo relacionado ao governo, era a burocracia.

Apesar de tudo as coisas estavam começando a se movimentar como ele queria. O interrogatório não tinha sido um completo sucesso, não tinha conseguido nomes nem motivos específicos, apenas um local, um depósito, alugado pelo homem que tinha contratado o grupo dele, na foz do Rio Arakawa, o que era no mínimo uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto ou uma coincidência cretina do destino.

Sua mente estava concentrada no que fazer a seguir, precisava de uma carruagem e de um pequeno contingente de homens para fazerem a segurança do local, mas ele pretendia entrar no lugar e dar cabo dos bastardos sozinho. Não gostava nem um pouco dos olhares que alguns policiais desocupados lançavam pra ele, mas provavelmente os boatos já tinham corrido. Não somente os boatos sobre o ocorrido naquele dia, mas também sobre seu passado. O fato de que poucos conheciam seu passado como ex-comandante da terceira divisão do Shinsengumi limitava e muito a lista de pessoas que poderiam espalhar aquele boato, ele tinha algumas suspeitas e que em sua maioria eram politicos que queriam se gabar de ter um dos orgulhosos membros dos lobos de Mibu trabalhando para os mesmos monarquistas que eles costumavam combater. Não se importava realmente com o que pensavam os outros, era suficiente para ele ter a consciência de que o que fazia naquele momento, sendo membro da policia, era o que correspondia ao cumprimento de seu senso de justiça auto-imposto.

Dobrou no corredor e pode avistar a escada e curiosamente quem subia desbaforido por ela, tinha certeza de que aquele homem era um dos que tinha mandado permanecer na sua casa, não se lembrava do nome mas isso de forma alguma tinha real importância. O fato de que aquele jovem oficial subia numa velocidade impressionante a escada sem realmente olhar por onde andava fez com que ele trombasse em Saitou, que estava parado no alto da escada com um semblante que mesclava fúria e divertimento pela expressão no rosto do policial quando esse finalmente percebeu com quem tinha se chocado.

- Eu estou me perguntando exatamente o que estás fazendo aqui, quando eu me lembro de ter dado ordens expressas para que você e os outros permanecessem lá.- o semblante de Saitou era frio e impassível mas seus olhos denotavam uma fúria contida.

A voz ofegante e entrecortada saía dos lábios do oficial mais jovem tingida de pequenas nesgas de medo e nervosismo.  
- Não senhor, digo...ahn...sim senhor. É que senhor,não me foi dito,senhor, o exato motivo, senhor, mas sua presença foi solicitada urgentemente na sua casa.

O rapaz permanecia parado,tremendo levemente,ainda, provavelmente por que aquela velha maluca realmente o assustara e pela perspectiva de ter que se reportar a seu oficial superior sabendo que tinha desobedecido a uma ordem direta por causa das exigências de uma mulher idosa e desconhecida.

Saitou sequer se deu o trabalho de responder ao rapaz, apenas prosseguiu com o ato de descer a escada. Aquele último acontecimento mudara um pouco os seus planos, contudo, com uma certeza vinda de algum lugar no fundo de si ele sabia que com certeza não era para pior. Tinha certeza, de uma forma quase assustadora, que aquela ida a sua casa traria algum beneficio ou no mínimo uma informação útil.

Com seu subordinado seguindo cada passo seu, atravessou as amplas portas do quartel general em direção a rua. Alguns olhares ainda o perseguiam, mas ele não tinha tempo para isso, ainda precisava passar as informações para aqueles que "forneceriam apoio" na sua incursão ao depósito. Os instruiria a seguirem até a algumas quadras antes do inicio das margens oeste do rio, que esperassem por ele lá, que de forma alguma agissem por conta própria e que muito menos chamassem atenção para suas atividades.

A resposta recebida, firme, alta, decidida e tão característica, era quase ridícula em sua cega convicção e prontidão para seguir ordens, assim como ele e outros que lutaram a seu lado em tempos distantes. Com motivos singulares ou compartilhados, que agiam sobre cada um deles com força o suficiente para unir homens tão diferentes sob uma unica bandeira e um único objetivo, que de alguma forma realmente surreal era exatamente o mesmo dele, "Aku Soku Zan", o mal imediatamente eliminado.

Mesmo que não fosse nem um pouco a forma mais rápida e muito menos a mais prática de chegar em casa, ele resolveu caminhar. Precisava de um momento, por mais breve que fosse, para se fechar sobre si próprio naquele dia turbulento.

Sem qualquer hesitação seus passos e semblante decididos, abriam caminho pela rua tornando a caminhada muito mais rápida para ele e seu subordinado que ainda o seguia, mesmo que o jovem rapaz não ocupasse o mínimo espaço em sua mente já ocupada o suficiente. Não se importava em lutar contra homens desconhecidos, mas sempre tivera muito apresso por informações adiantadas e definitivamente gostaria de saber quem iria enfrentar naquele dia ainda.

No fundo de sua mente algo lhe dizia, conforme atravessava o portão e cortava o caminho que levava a entrada principal de sua casa, que saberia logo.

Observou, conforme entrava em casa, que as coisas estavam mais calmas, mas ainda assim a agitação era grande. Os policiais que estvam lá e que o avistaram, assumiram, numa velocidade digna do battousai, a posição de sentindo displicentemente dispensada por ele conforme atravessava a sala em direção a mais uma escada. Mesmo que casas de dois andares fossem bonitas ele realmente acreditava que subir e descer escadas era um exercício nada prático e desne  
cessário. Antes de subir as escadas ordenou ao oficial, que ainda o seguia, que retornasse a seu posto, com o rosto iluminado de satisfação ele obedeceu se retirando o mais rápido que suas pernas o permitiam, não estava nem um pouco disposto a desobedecer a ordens novamente.

- Fujita-sama.- a voz tão familiar da velha governanta soou aos seus ouvidos, e ele a amaldiçoou internamente, então era assim que as coisas funcionavam, ela realmente só o chamava de capitão para se divertir, pelo menos ela tinha algum senso de não chamá-lo assim em público.

- O que aconteceu ?.- a pergunta soou desinteressada. Mas foi dirigida especificamente à mulher para a sua frente, não confiava nela como Tokio ou as crianças, mas convivia com aquela velha mulher tempo o suficiente para saber que quando se tratava do bem estar de sua esposa e filhos ela era realmente confiável.

- Dr. Numada a examinou faz pouco tempo, de acordo com ele está tudo correndo bem, contudo ela ficava insistindo em falar com o senhor.

- Ela disse o por que?

- Não.

Saitou não respondeu realmente aquela ultima observação, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Precisava ser ligeiro ali, tinha que seguir para as docas e terminar com isso de uma vez por todas. A visão ao entrar no quarto foi um pouco mais tranquilizadora, Tokio ainda estava pálida mas não tanto, entretanto sua expressão era perturbadora e fazia tempo que ele não via um semblante tão perturbador tingindo a face dela.

Tokio esteve esperando durante todo aquele dia, assim como nos cinco que se antecederam aquele. Ela precisava admitir que por momentos tinha vontade de correr até o campo, arrastar o marido para casa. Mas sua consciência de que ele precisava fazer aquilo era mais forte por isso ela apenas esperava. Recebia noticias esparsas que em sua grande maioria eram confusas. As ultimas era que ele tinha sido ferido em batalha, mas não muito seriamente e por isso iria ficar onde estava por alguns dias. O fato de que ele tinha sido afastado da batalha a acalmou mas seus medos não desapareciam. Por mais que confiasse em seu marido ela não conseguia conter o temor que a feria por dentro. Pelo menos até o momento em que o viu cruzando a porta algumas horas mais tarde.

Ele parecia cansado, fundas olheiras se destacavam contornando os olhos anormalmente claros, sua tez pálida estava incrivelmente acentuada. Não importava o quão forte fosse, em batalhas de larga escala qualquer um poderia sair ferido. Ela fez o melhor que pode para acomoda-lo provavelmente seus curativos precisavam ser trocados, mas se ocuparia disso depois que tratasse de algo para que ele pudesse comer. Nenhuma palavra fora trocada até ali. Tokio as sentia cortando e ferindo sua garganta, todas tolas e fúteis, mas não menos doloridas de serem guardadas.

A casa onde moravam não era exatamente o melhor lugar do mundo e mesmo estando casados já há algum tempo ambos esforçavam-se para fazer daquele lugar um lar. A pequena residência num perfeito estilo tradicional contava com a pequena área de entrada separada por uma simples porta de correr da sala principal que era um tanto ampla e tinha o fogareiro no meio, um pouco mais afastado dali ficavam os quartos, principal e um menor paralelos um ao outro, esses eram separados da sala por portas de correr um pouco mais grossas. Apesar das circunstâncias ambos viviam com relativo conforto. Já tinham passado por situações piores.

Ele estava sentado na sala, observava os movimentos calmos e fluidos da esposa conforme ela preparava uma improvisada refeição. A aparente calma e delicadeza escondiam uma força descomunal que ele aprendera a aceitar, respeitar e por que não dizer amar. Nunca realmente se interessara por mulher nenhuma, pelo menos não na forma sentimental da palavra, porém ele passou a ver toda a aquela relação entre homem e mulher de uma forma diferente depois que a conheceu.

Saitou observou a forma silenciosa com que ela colocava a comida sobre a pequena mesa e se afastava dele, observou secretamente os olhos velados pelos fios de cabelo que caiam sobre o rosto, podia ver os traços de angustia ainda persistindo nos olhos castanhos. Ela se afastou dirigindo-se para o quarto, voltando segundos depois com uma pequena caixa de remédios segura nas mãos.

- Vou trocar seus curativos.- o rosto calmo tingido por um sorriso confiante.

- Como você sabe que eu...- não fazia sentido argumentar, ela sempre sabia e não fazia questão de negar sempre que ostentava aquele sorriso " eu sei uma coisa que você não sabe".

- Por onde eu começo? - ela perguntou com um sorrisinho maroto brincando nos lábios.

Ele retirou as calças (n/a: uaaaa arf arf arf) deixando exposta apenas as roupas de baixo, aquele ferimento na perna esquerda era um incomodo. Observou como ela mal se mexeu, depois de tanto tempo não havia o por que de pudores desnecessários, apenas tratou de retirar as ataduras antigas e colocar as novas muito calmamente e repetindo o processo no ferimento que ele trazia no ombro direito, um corte feio que se estendia diagonalmente por uns 20cm até o peito.

Tokio parou no meio do trabalho observando que tinha ficado inesperadamente sem ataduras, ela olhou para o marido imóvel a sua frente e apertou com força o papel vazio em suas mãos enquanto desviava o olhar. Ela perdeu o controle sobre as lagrimas que teimavam em cair quando sentiu os braços fortes do marido a puxando de encontro a seu corpo e a abraçando com força.

- Eu sei que não deveria, mas eu fiquei com tanto medo... - as palavras saiam cortadas pelos leves soluços. - Eu sempre fico, é besteira eu sei...mas eu...não consigo evitar.

Saitou não disse nada, a verdade é que não sabia o que dizer apenas a deixou chorar ali. Sempre acreditou que mulheres se quebravam em prantos por qualquer coisa, contudo ela era diferente podia contar nos dedos as vezes que a viu faze-lo por isso se ela queria ficar ali e descarregar todas as lágrimas que tinha ele não via problema nenhum nisso, ele ficaria ali e esperaria até que ela estivesse pronta para levantar o rosto.

Tokio precisava se recompor, não gostava nem um pouco de chorar, muito menos na frente de alguém. Mas ali com a cabeça enterrada no peito dele sentido seu cheiro inconfundível misturado muito levemente com o cheiro de sangue ela não se sentia constrangida apenas, reconfortada. Levantou o rosto ainda inchado e encarou o marido nos olhos sem desafio, dor ou constrangimento apenas agradecimento.

- Agora minhas ataduras estão encharcadas. - a voz dele tinha um tom de brincadeira.

- Perdão meu marido. - ela respondeu com um sarcasmo brincalhão enquanto sorria. - é melhor eu ir comprar mais algumas dessas, já que é aqui perto não devo demorar.

Saitou apenas assentiu com a cabeça e entregou a ela uma Tantô, apenas por precaução. Tokio encarou o marido nos olhos, as vezes ele tinha algumas maneiras estranhas de demonstrar afeição. Mas deu de ombros, mesmo que o lugar fosso próximo e não estivesse escuro ainda não prejudicaria ninguém levar alguma proteção e depois ela sabia muito bem se cuidar sozinha.

Na parede, calmamente, recostou-se enquanto observava ela retirar-se da casa em busca dos itens que precisava. Deixou seus pensamentos vagarem, os últimos dias tinham sido bastante turbulentos, contudo naquele momento estava em paz. Naquele momento.

Ouviu passos na entrada da casa, pesados demais. As pontadas de dor que estava sentido até aquele momento cediam conforme a adrenalina iniciava seu processo e começava a correr pelo seu sangue, fazendo todos os seus sentidos ficarem completamente alertas. Instintivamente levou a mão e espada conforme se sentava de forma a facilitar tanto uma defesa quanto um ataque. As vozes e os passos foram ficando mais altos e menos cautelosos.

- Ei Tanaka, tem certeza que vai da pra tira alguma coisa daqui? - uma das vozes questionou - Não sei idiota, mas parece que não tem ninguém em casa, então vai se mais fácil. - a outra voz respondeu, um pouco mais grossa e firme que a primeira.

"Ladrões", foi o pensamento que correu pela mente de Saitou, conforme ele preparava o corpo para um mais do que provável confronto, "Foi bom Tokio ter saído". Ele apenas observou, um sorriso cínico dançando na face, conforme os dois homens entravam na casa e desdobravam as faces numa expressão de surpresa. O que parecia mais jovem pareceu exasperado a seus olhos, apenas trocou olhares com o mais velho, que tinha cabelos grisalhos apesar de não aparentar ter tanta idade e partiu pra cima dele.

O ataque veio pelo lado direito, o garoto era observador, pensou Saitou, atacando direto pelo lado mais vulneravel. Contudo ele era mais rápido, desviou com facilidade ao mesmo tempo em que desembainhava a espada e desferia um golpe certeiro na parte de trás dos joelhos de seu oponente, fazendo com que ele desabasse no chão. O rapaz não era bom o suficiente.

Usou o peso do corpo para por-se de pé, aproveitando que o mais velho encarava o rapaz. Mesmo que o mais novo não fosse realmente bom com a espada seus instintos lhe diziam para não subestimar aquele que atendia pelo nome de Tanaka, principalmente por que agora a dor de seus ferimentos aumentava consideravelmente, o corte no peito ardia de forma estrondosa, contudo ele conseguia ignorar, pelo menos por enquanto.

Tanaka desembainhou a espada e partiu para cima dele, Saitou conseguiu defender-se, correndo a espada do outro homem pela sua, conforme desviava, contudo não conseguiu desferir nenhum golpe significativo. Alheio a tudo o jovem jazia o chão o rosto contorcido em dor conforme o sangue escapava das feridas abertas.

Dessa vez quem atacou primeiro foi Saitou, o espaço era limitado de mais para que ele pudesse usar seu Gatotsu, por isso foi obrigado a lançar mão de um golpe mais comum, Tanaka não desviou com facilidade, dessa vez saindo ferido. Contudo, aquela nova dança de golpes colocou Saitou de costas para seu primeiro oponente, entretanto ele apenas percebeu seu descuido quando sentiu um golpe o atingindo por trás na coxa. Seu corpo, já bastante debilitado, não resistiu e ele acabou desabando sobre a perna ferida sem baixar a guarda mas completamente vulnerável.

Tanaka o encarou nos olhos, estava pronto para deferir o golpe final, Saitou pode ver o reflexo das lâmpadas na espada erguida. Encarou mais uma vez o outro homem nos olhos, estava pronto para mais uma tentativa, provavelmente inútil, de defender-se. Entretanto a expressão no rosto do outro mudou em segundo, da simples alegria de acabar com aquele desafiante a sua frente para pura dor. Saitou apenas entendeu aquela mudança quando sentiu o corpo do sujeito de cabelos precocemente grisalhos desabar sobre o seu e ele pode vislumbrar a pessoa que atacara por trás.

Saitou não sabia qual era exatamente o sentimento que cruzava seu coração naquele momento, Tokio o encarava com um olhar levemente vazio e o quimono manchado de sangue em diversos pontos. Não conseguia discernir exatamente o pensamento que cruzava a mente dela conforme ela dava-se de conta de que tinha tirando a vida de alguém. Ele já estava acostumado com aquela situação, mas ela nunca tinha feito aquilo.

- Que bagunça...- foram as únicas palavras que Tokio consegui proferir antes de sua mente realmente absorver todos os acontecimentos.

Saitou observou o tantô que ela segurava cair sobre a madeira com um estampido surdo e se desesperou levemente. Com uma certa dificuldade ergueu-se e caminhou na direção da esposa passando os braços em torno dela e apertandoo corpofeminino contra o seu.

- Está tudo bem...- ele murmurou em seu ouvido e a abraçou com mais força quando sentiu ela segurar desesperadamente à parte de sua hakama que ainda estava erguida sobre o ombro.

Ela estava seria e muito calma, o sorriso brincalhão que geralmente dançava tão normalmente nos seus lábios não estava ali. O que provavelmente significava que tinha alguma coisa importante para lhe dizer. De alguma forma aquilo o tranqüilizou, muito embora preferisse e de longe o sorriso brincalhão.

- Alguma novidade?- ela o questionou de forma bem simples, o sorriso começando a surgir devagar.

- Uhum. Descobri uma localidade, um deposito no rio Arakawa e de acordo com o homem que eu interroguei, aquele que você feriu, ele foram contratados por alguém de fora. Mas ele não soube me dizer o nome.

- Eu acho que sei quem ele é. Acredito que seja um ex-shinsengumi. E no rio ahn, que coincidência cretina.

- Ex- shinsengumi - ele respondeu ignorando a ultima observação - achas que é...

- Não - ela o interrompeu com um tom levemente traqüilizador - eu só me lembrei do rosto, não do nome, se fosse ele eu saberia.

- Então foi provavelmente ele que contratou os outros. Era só essa que me faltava alguém atrás de vingança, e o que é pior contrata alguém para fazer o trabalho sujo.

Tokio sorriu abertamente, sabia o que ele pensava de pessoas vingativas e para ser sincera ela compartilhava da mesma opinião, elas simplesmente não valiam a pena, contudo ele iria atrás deles ou dele, mais especificamente, seja lá quem fosse. Segurou a mão dele muito levemente num gesto de despedida que foi retribuído calmamente enquanto ele pegava sua espada e se retirava dali. Ela observou ele atravessar a porta e fecha-la atrás de si, depois acomodou-se mais confortavelmente no futton, tinha um leve pressentimento de que os dois estariam de volta antes do pôr-do-Sol.

Saitou agora seguia para o ponto de encontro com o resto do grupo. Aquela passada em casa teve seu propósito, não saber realmente quem era o contratante fizesse muita diferença para ele, mas pelo menos satisfazia sua inquietação e não precisaria fazer algo que detestava, por mais que gostasse de lutar: entrar em uma batalha quase sem informações.

Dispensou a carruagem e seguiu o resto do trajeto a pé para não chamar atenção desnecessária. Nada mais ocupava sua mente naquele momento do que os passos seguintes. Gostava de trabalhos eficientes realizados com precisão e que tomassem o menos de tempo possível. Encontrou os outros oficiais a sua espera, todos uniformizados mas a uma boa distância do depósito.

- Certo, eu vou entrar sozinho - ele declarou dando inicio as instruções. Não precisava de reforços e se o contratante fosse realmente Shinsengumi alguma coisa poderia vazar, e por mais orgulho que tivesse de ter servido como um dos capitães do grupo não era prudente que uma informação daquele tipo fosse a público. - Quanto a vocês guardem as entradas, prendam todos que saírem dali, o uso de força está permitido se necessário. - ele fez uma pausa - Todos entenderam?

- Sim senhor. - foi a resposta que recebeu em uníssono

- Perguntas?

Um pequeno silêncio seguido de um sonoro "Não senhor" veio em resposta. Pôs-se de pé seguido pelo resto do grupo. Podia quase ler o pensamento de cada um dos membros,até por que todos, provavelmente, estariam pensando a mesma coisa, aquela antecipação da ação, mesmo que fosse uma semi-ação poderia causar as mais diversas reações internas e embora todos se mantivessem calmos e nenhuma palavra fosse proferida conforme venciam os dois quarteirões que os separava do depósito, ele sabia que todos sentiam aquela tenção antecipadora. Como sabia? Por que muito embora se passassem anos e anos ele ainda a sentia.

Os oficiais que esperavam, ocultos pelas possíveis sombras que apareciam tímidas naquele horário do dia, observaram o subdelegado bater na porta lateral do depósito. A ironia subentendida naquele simples gesto podia ser sentida a quilometros de distância. Os ânimos se exaltaram quando a porta foi aberta.

O homem que abriu a porta deu espaço para que ele entrasse apenas para que outros dois o atacassem pelos flancos, não tinha por que perder tempo. Eliminou os dois com uma facilidade assustadora, gesto que levou os demais a recuarem, sequer se ocupou com eles, se algum deles quisesse ataca-lo, que o fizesse, não iria sobreviver para contar a historia. Ele observou, eram uns 10 sem contar o que estava sentado no canto o observando atentamente e o corpulento e mais alto que estava parado próximo a algo pequeno e que se mexia minimamente, no compasso de uma respiração.

Mais dois foram para cima dele conforme o corpulento acenou, porém nenhum dos dois de fato permaneceu vivo tempo o suficiente ou ofereceu resistência o bastante para que ele pudesse lançar mão de seu Gatotsu. Os outros recuaram e a maioria escapou pelas portas laterais. Nenhum deles fugiria de qualquer jeito, não com aquela tentativa fútil.

Fixou seus olhos vivamente claros nos remanescentes, eram dois: o que estava próximo ao pequeno volume recostado na parede possuía alguma altura, as sobrancelhas muito espessas davam um ar de ferocidade que contrastava com as finas mechas de grisalho que lhe tingia os cabelos volumosos. o outro sentado mais distante despertou a atenção de Saitou aquele provavelmente era o contratante, de baixa estatura e mesmo que agora estivesse um pouco acima do peso e com os cabelos ralos. Lembrava-se dele vagamente e sem nomes mas lembrava-se.

- Se você sair agora eu posso te deixar viver. - Saitou disse olhando e sorrindo cruel e ironicamente para o homem de sobrancelhas grossas.

- Me desculpe senhor policial - a voz do homem continham traços de ironia contida. - Mas eu não posso, ainda tenho um serviço para terminar aqui e o resto do dinheiro para receber.

- Tome seu dinheiro e pode ir Kazuo, o pivete fica ai pode deixar que eu termino por aqui.

Aquele denominado Kazuo recolheu a bolsa de dinheiro do chão, mesmo que soubesse internamente que de qualquer jeito não poderia usa-lo, sob o olhar frio e carregado de desprezo de Saitou. Lançando um ultimo olhar para os dois homens dentro do galpão saiu dali apenas para encontrar seu incerto, contudo mais do que certo, destino.

Saitou encarou o homem sentado a sua frente, o conhecia sabia que sim, provavelmente não era um membro impor tante o suficiente para ele saber o nome ou talvez fosse outra coisa, no entanto tinha certeza de que ele não tinha pertencido a seu esquadrão, se lembrava muito bem de todos aqueles que serviram sob seu comando. Na verdade podia dizer que se lembrava melhor deles do que de todos os jovens e velhos policiais que trabalhavam com ele atualmente.

- Então o temível capitão da terceira divisão do famoso Shinsengumi deu-se ao trabalho de vir me visitar. - o baixinho declarou com um falso sorriso amigável estampado no rosto e como Saitou não respondeu ele continuou. - Sabe o peque no ali é a tua cara, Takagi-sama definitivamente é uma boa esposa.

- Por que você não corta a enrolação e me diz exata o objetivamente o que queres. - a impaciência de Saitou muito bem disfarçada pelo tom de sarcástico divertimento era imperceptível mesmo com seu nível em crescente ascensão.

- Hora hora, Saitou-san vejo que o senhor não mudou muito não é capitão sempre tão direto. Vejo que o senhor não se lembra de mim.

- Não de fato, por que? eu deveria?

- O nome Tusukia Yamaguchi(1), não lhe diz nada ?

- Sim, um traidor do shogunato, eu o matei a mais de 10 anos atrás.- a resposta foi dada muito simplesmente como se o fato não fosse mais importante do que qualquer ato banal do dia - a - dia, o que de fato para Saitou não era, afinal ele fazia isso quase sempre.

- Então - a raiva visivelmente crescendo dentro do homem - você deveria lembrar-se de mim Taiki Kudo.

- O sim - agora ele lembrava - Você era o companheiro dele. - o sorriso debochado cresceu no rosto do atual subdelegado, não que ele se importasse. Mesmo que não tivesse aquele tipo de preferência conhecia e conheceu muitos que tinham, afinal não era algo incomum , a única coisa que importava, na sua visão, era o quão bom o homem era na batalha por que durante uma luta a preferência sexual do lutador não fazia a menor diferença. O que, de fato, fez o ele sorrir foi lembrar do escândalo que Kudo tinha feito no dia que descobriu que Yamaguchi tinha sido assassinado e o fato de ele ter desertado do grupo.

Saitou sentiu uma bala voar muito próxima de sua cabeça. Encarou Taiki mais fixamente, o sujeito segurava uma colt apontada direto para ele. "Então são essas suas intenções". Sentiu mais uma bala voar muito perto conforme ele desviava dela, evitar tiros de armas de fogo não era uma exclusividade de battousai, ele também conseguia faze-lo mas não com tanta eficiência afinal era bem mais alto e pesado que seu arquiinimigo.

Avançou em direção daquele que tentava mata-lo, apenas alguns passos os separavam. Repetiu a seqüência na sua cabeça conforme a executava: Dois, três passos, desviar mais uma vez, segurar o braço que apontava a arma para ele, afastalo, quebrá-lo e em seguida desferir um soco certeiro no rosto. Tudo aquilo tinha sido muito mais tedioso do que ele esperava que fosse Saitou disse para si mesmo conforme observava o patético homem jogado quase a seus pés segurando próprio braço quebrado conforme choramingava algo inaudível. Não valia nem a pena sujar sua espada com ele, apenas o trancafiaria na cadeia e teria certeza de que nunca mais ele sairia de lá.

Virou-se para o canto onde seu filho estava, o menino estava agora acordado e observando a cena que se desenrolava ali. Estava muito pálido, um corte muito feio e escuro era exibido na pele macia e infantil como um quadro numa parede branca. E mesmo que parecesse fraco sorriu quando o pai se virou para ele e caminhou em sua direção para depois ergue  
lo em seus braços.

Tsutomo acomodou-se no colo do pai colocando a cabeça em seu ombro e fechando os olhos, estava com fome mas isso poderia esperar, o cansaço era maior. E sabia que poderia dormir onde estava, afinal o colo do pai, na sua opinião, era o lugar mais seguro do mundo.

Saitou saiu do depósito indicando para alguns soldados que ainda restava alguém lá dentro. Observou seu filho cair no sono com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, sorriu, mas apenas internamente. Voltou seus olhos rapidamente para o céu, irritou-se consigo mesmo, mais uma vez tinha perdido a noção do tempo, o Sol já iria se por. Caminhou até a carruagem mais próxima, não tinha a mínima intenção de caminhar até em casa, decidido a tirar umas férias...o país poderia sobreviver umas duas semanas sem ele.

The End

N/A:

1- certo na verdade eu não sei se esse cara era uma traidor mesmo ou não, eu vi num outro fic lá que era por isso eu usei ele como sendo e apenas adicionando o fato dele ser homossexual.

2- eu sei que muita gente esperava um sequencia final mais emocionante, mas eu não sei escrever cenas de luta, como vcs puderam observar na memoria lá em cima, por isso eu optei por um final mais simples e com algum impacto. Ate por que minha proposta inicial não a de um fic d ação, mas sim mostra a situação por tras do Saitou que todo mundo conhec por isso fazer uma luta muitu emocionante ia roba um poko da minha perspectiva.

3- so uma coisinha, eu n sei nada sobre kendo, kenpo e derivados, por isso se algum bom samaritano puder me ajudar com as sequencias de luta pro meu proximo fic eu ficaria mais do que eternamente agradecida, tudo oq eu preciso eh uma perspectiva sobre o assunto pq dali eu me viro.

4- no famoso epilogo eu vou colocar alguns agradecimentos especiais, por isso até la.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence... 

**Legenda:  
**-travessão-fala dos personagens.  
"aspas" ocasional pensamento.

**Agradecimentos:** Primeiro de tudo eu quero agradecer a minha super hiper ultra melhor amiga Deby-chan que foi a primeira a me apoiar nesse meu primeiro fic e que leu com entusiasmo todos os capitulos sempre mantendo uma opinião mais do que honesta (eu espero) sobre todos eles. Eu também quero agradecer ao meu maninhu Thiago-kun que também leu todos os capítulos com excesso de entusiasmo e que me ajudou a manter meu Saitou o Saitou. E por ultimo mas não menos importante eu quero agradecer ao Adriano que gostou da minha idéia de botar uma seção de fics no site da Anime House e que me deu a honra de ter o meu fic como o primeiro publicado no site. se curva até o chão Muito obrigado a vcs pq c não fosse por esse apoio eu nem teria começado a escrever. o/ eu nem acredito que consegui termina e isso que esse fic é curtinho, mas o próximo vai ser maior.

para aqueles que forem ler eu recomendo a musica "Nothing else matters" do Metallica como uma trilha sonora.

agora sem mais enrolações o epilogo:

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Secret Life: Epílogo

Tokio movia-se silenciosamente pelos corredores da pousada guiada apenas pela tremeluzente luz da vela que carregava. Procurava ter todo cuidado para não chamar nenhuma atenção para sua pessoa, até por que ela não seguia exatamente para o onsen(1) feminino e mesmo que já passasse da meia-noite ainda poderia ter alguém acordado embora fosse muito pouco provável.

Correu a porta atravessando o umbral para o lado de fora. Seu corpo protegido da leve e quente brisa que soprava apenas por um fino yukata. Avançava devagar e furtivamente pela trilha, pavimentada com pedras, que a levava até seu desti no. A luz forte da lua cheia fazia com que a fraca e quase patética luz da vela fosse praticamente desnecessária. Aquela luz da lua cheia, mesmo que fria, agora desanuviava o formato das costas masculinas, desnudas, fortes e marcadas por diversas cicatrizes, tão conhecidas por seus olhos vivamente castanhos. Cicatrizes tão familiares como se fossem em seu próprio corpo e quase adoradas por revelarem a coragem fora do comum do homem sentado a poucos e dolorosos metros de onde ela estava.

Saitou não precisou se mover para saber quem se aproximava. Sua presença tão característica e inconfundível sempre acompanhada pelo doce e corajoso cheiro de flores de cerejeira era o suficiente para ele. Voltou-se mesmo assim para encarar a figura feminina que se aproximava devagar e segurando fixa a um suporte uma vela que lançava sombras dançantes e sugestivas em seu belo e sorridente rosto.

- Finalmente as crianças dormiram.- ele ouviu ela dizer, aliviada conforme retirava o yukata exibindo o corpo nu. Corpo esguio e esbelto que, mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda lançava sobre o seu próprio as mais diversas sensações.

Tokio pôs um pé depois o outro dentro do onsen, sentindo a água quente tocar-lhe a pele conforme seus dedos atingiam o chão levemente pedregoso. Mesmo que seus olhos não estivessem sobre ele sabia que observava muito calmamente todos os movimentos que fazia conforme tomava seu lugar ao lado dele na piscina natural. Passou a mão pela nuca livre de cabelos já que esses estavam presos num coque frouxo no topo da cabeça. Era muito tarde e não queria molha-los uma vez que depois eles levariam muito tempo para secar.

Sentiu a mão forte, calosa e seguramente confiável subindo por suas costas. Gostava da sensação daqueles dedos correndo por sua pele. Apreciava a gentiliza firme e possessiva daquele toque, por mais estranho que parecesse a falta de qualquer contato físico com ele a fazia se sentir incompleta, como se uma parte essencial de si faltasse para preencher aquilo o que era, uma parte que não sabia possuir até conhece-lo.

Saitou levou seus dedos da mão direita aos cabelos longos e muito sedosos da esposa para depois soltá-los. Observou como as mechas desciam até que as pontas alcançassem a superfície cristalina da água. Sabia que ela não iria gostar mas não se importou. Quando ela virou para protestar a silenciou com um beijo leve nos lábios quentes.

Tokio sentiu os lábios masculinos sobre os seus. O gosto dele somado ao sabor do cigarro fez com que perdesse todo o entusiasmo de lançar-se num protesto. Apenas deixou sua cabeça cair sobre o ombro dele e permitiu-se ficar brincando com os dedos da mão esquerda do marido enquanto saboreava seu cheiro, simples, masculino e forte que entorpecia seus sentidos.

- Eles vão me mandar numa missão fora de Tóquio quando voltarmos.- ele disse, sua cabeça apoiada levemente sobre a dela.

- A longo prazo ? - aquela declaração tão de surpresa a pegou desprevenida embora esperasse algo assim, aparentemente os políticos e o governo não podiam cuidar de si mesmos. Mas não se incomodou ainda tinham uma semana e acima de tudo aquela noite, na qual ele pertencia única e exclusivamente a ela.

- Não deram detalhes mas eu acredito que não.

- Melhor, gosto de Tóquio.- ela disse se espreguiçando.

- Você não precisava se mudar toda vez. - o tom de situação obvia acompanhava aquela resposta.

Ela riu. - E te deixar sozinho?

- Com medo senhora minha esposa? - o sorriso malicioso dançando nos lábios dele ao som daquela pergunta.

- Só se for de alguma engraçadinha tentar tira-lo de mim, mas é claro que ela não vai viver muito para contar a história. - o sorriso dela era tão malicioso que chegava a ser cortante.

Ele riu com vontade, mas não respondeu. Todo aquele sentimento possessivo vindo dela era excitante. Gostava do excesso de vida que exalava, toda aquela paciência para algumas coisas, principalmente com as crianças e toda a impaciencia que às vezes era dirigida a ele em alguns momentos. Todas as coisas da única mulher que ele iria até o inferno por e que com certeza iria atrás dele para traze-lo de volta. Nunca tinha concebido a possibilidade de perde-la.

Uma vez, lembrou-se enquanto sentia a cabeça dela descansar mais uma vez em seu ombro, entreouviu uma conversa entre Tokio e a velha governanta, não que ele tivesse o habito. Não conhecia bem os detalhes do dialogo mas sua esposa tinha perguntado a Tsukino se ela nunca tinha pensado em casar-se de novo, e a velha mulher respondeu perguntando e Tokio se ela se casaria de novo, a resposta dela o pegou de surpresa, ouviu-a declarando que não, não se casaria independentemente das circunstâncias.

Deixou seus olhos caírem sobre a cicatriz dela, era grande e descia sobre o abdômen numa semidiagonal sobre o umbigo. Não se importava com aquela marca em si mas com o fato de que ela representava uma falha na sua capacidade de protege-la. Mesmo que ela gostasse dela.

Tokio acompanhou o olhar do marido pelo seu corpo até onde ele tinha repousado, sobre sua primeira cicatriz. Gostava daquela marca. Conhecia todas as que ele tinha e na sua opinião as dele representavam uma coragem fora dos limites e um comprometimento descomunal com aquilo em que acreditava, por isso e outros incontáveis motivos ela o amava e admirava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. E agora aquela sua mesmo que só uma representava o quanto gostava de sua família e até onde estava disposta a ir para protege-los.

- Sabe o que é bom?- ela perguntou sem motivo nenhum

- O que?- Saitou questionou apenas para ver onde aquela conversa levaria.

- Que essa sua missão seja a curto prazo.

Saitou não entendeu exatamente o por que de retornar a esse assunto, contudo respondeu de acordo com o que ela esperava. Agora tinha ficado curioso. - Por que?-

- Por que dessa vez você vai estar em casa daqui a mais ou menos nove meses.

- Nove meses...você quer dizer...tem certeza?- esta foi uma das poucas vezes que alguém conseguiu pegar Saitou Hajime completamente de surpresa e ele estava feliz por não ter mais ninguém ali.

Tokio apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Estava gostando muito de apenas observar, enquanto passava os braços em torno do pescoço e as pernas em torno da cintura dele, uma das poucas vezes em que via o marido sorrir verdadeiramente.

- O que você acha senhor meu marido, mereço uma recompensa? - questionou com um sorriso divertido e excessivamente malicioso brincando no rosto.

- Não vais me deixar dormir essa noite, né? - ele perguntou fingindo cansaço.

Primeiramente ela tentou disfarçar mas segundos depois não agüentou e riu abertamente, conforme ele a girava em seu colo e a colocava sob seu corpo, as pernas e braços ainda o envolvendo firmemente.

- Nem por um segundo meu honorável marido, nem por um segundo.

and finally the real ending.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

N/A:  
1-saum akelas piscinas naturais d águas termais.

2- xora copiosamente não importa se nimguém gosto, eu adorei q linduuuuuuuuuuuuuu nem parec q foi eu q screvi.

3- muhuahahahahahaah pratica risada malefica bem feito pro hentais q axaram q eu ia screve um hentai, eu n screvi o/ como eu so maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.


End file.
